moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
March on the Highlands
After the Dragonmaw Subjugation that saw the New Horde dominate Northeron and repel the Alliance's attack on the Dragonmaw Clan, Horde forces marched on the Arathi Highlands in what was to be known as the March on the Highlands. The War for Arathi Begins The next chapter of serverwide RP-PVP is quickly approaching. With momentum gained from their victory in the Wetlands, the Alliance prepare to push north and assert their dominance over the Arathi Highlands. With aid from the other Horde factions, the Forsaken prepare to defend the region by destroying what remains of proud Arathor. From March 11 to March 14, Alliance and Horde will be garrisoned in the Arathi Highlands for a week of RP, RP-PVP, D20, and other exciting events you don’t want to miss. We invite you to be a part of the story! Victory Points Victory Points are a way of scorekeeping that ensures both D20 and PVP engagements have a significant impact on the outcome of the story. D20 events will be dice-based battles between unflagged Alliance and Horde players for a specific objective. Likewise, PVP events will pit Alliance and Horde players against each other, but will be determined in a real-time battle. There will be a total of 8 Victory Points to be claimed for the duration of the campaign as listed below. The faction with the most Victory Points at the conclusion of the campaign will be considered the victor. In the case of a tie, the outcome will be described as a stalemate. *“Caravan Escort” (D20) : 1 *“Battle of Thandol Span” (RP-PVP) : 1 *“Witherbark Lumber Salvage” (D20) : 1 *“Razing the Highlands” (RP-PVP) : 1 *“Plague Carrier” (D20) : 1 *“Siege of Stromgarde” (RP-PVP) : 2* *“Shamanistic Showdown” (D20) : 1 TOTAL: 8 Because of its significance, the Siege of Stromgarde will be worth two victory points instead of one. Campaign Schedule Tuesday - March 11 Story (Alliance): *Alliance forces muster at Stromgarde and see to the dilapidated city's defenses. As reinforcements continue to arrive by sea at Faldir's Cove, scouts are deployed across the Highlands to gain crucial intel on the Horde threat. Meanwhile, a caravan of supplies from the Hinterlands makes its way from a narrow tunnel to Refuge Point. Story (Horde): *With siege machines at the ready, Horde forces move from Galen's Fall to the hills overlooking Stromgarde's main gates. Emissaries are sent to Hammerfall to gather reinforcements for the impending siege. Once scouts report an Alliance supply caravan moving from the north, a detachment of forces ride out to intercept it. D20 - Caravan Escort: *The first confrontation between Alliance and Horde players will be a dice battle for control of a supply caravan making its way from the Hinterlands to Refuge Point. Horde players will face off against Alliance players in a roll-based fighting system that will be explained by coordinators on both sides. This battle will include a cavalry charge with elements of mounted combat. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Wednesday - March 12 Story (Alliance): *Alliance forces stationed at Dun Modr in the Wetlands attempt to cross the Thandol Span to reunite with the main forces garrisoned at Stromgarde. Meanwhile, a team of soldiers travel to Witherbark Village to obtain lumber for the fortification of Stromgarde. Story (Horde): *Forces from Hammerfall gain wind of Alliance attempting to cross the Thandol Span. They hastily ride south to halt their advance, simultaneously sending a team of skirmishers to disrupt the Alliance gathering operation at Witherbark Village. PVP - Battle of Thandol Span: *The first PVP confrontation will be located around the bridge connecting the Arathi Highlands to the Wetlands. The Horde will attempt to halt the Alliance from advancing across the bridge. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. The outcome of this battle will determine if the Alliance attack Hammerfall or the Horde attack Refuge Point on Thursday. D20 - Witherbark Lumber Salvage: *As fighting takes place along the Thandol Span, a three-way battle between the Alliance, Horde, and Forest Trolls will erupt at Witherbark Village. Alliance and Horde will fight tooth and nail for the limited lumber available in the region.The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Thursday - March 13 Story (Alliance): *If the Alliance prevailed in the Battle of Thandol Span, they will advance north and attack Hammerfall to cut off the orcish reinforcements from the Forsaken siege. Alternatively, if the Alliance were defeated at the Thandol Span, the Horde will push the attack on Refuge Point to demoralize the remaining defenders of Stromgarde. While either of these battles take place, Alliance forces must stop a Forsaken plague wagon from unleashing a debilitating virus upon the denizens of Arathi. Story (Horde): *If the Horde prevailed at the Battle of Thandol Span, they will attack Refuge Point to subdue the last vestige of humanity before the siege. If the Horde failed to halt the Alliance at Thandol Span, they must defend Hammerfall from the Alliance’s immediate reprisal. To the west, a Forsaken plague wagon begins spreading a nauseating, paralytic, lachrymatory agent on the farmsteads across the Highlands. PVP - Razing of the Highlands: *Depending on the Battle of the Thandol Span, the Alliance will attack Hammerfall or the Horde will attack Refuge Point. In either scenario, both factions will reunite with the main forces to the west and prepare for the final day of reckoning. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. D20 - Plague Carrier: *A Forsaken plague wagon will begin visiting the farmsteads of Arathi, infecting the local populace with a non-lethal toxin to prevent any potential reinforcements from aiding Stromgarde. Alliance players will attempt to destroy the wagon while Horde players will fight to defend it. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Friday - March 14 Story (Alliance): *The Forsaken siege has finally begun. As hellfire rains down on the weathered fortress, the Alliance fight back to protect their foothold in the region. In a last-ditch effort to disrupt the siege, a team of powerful shamans arrive at the Circle of Inner Binding to conduct a ritual. The Alliance must defend the shamans as they struggle for the favor of the earthen elementals and break the siege. Story (Horde): *All preparations have been made for the siege. The full might of the Horde forces crash against the gates of Stromgarde, hell-bent on bringing the Alliance to its knees. To ensure victory even further, shamans are sent to the Circle of Inner Binding to conduct an elemental ritual. If successful, the walls of Stromgarde will be at the mercy of rampaging earthen spirits. PVP - Siege of Stromgarde: *The final battle will take place at the gates of Stromgarde. Horde forces will flood against the gates as Alliance block the way with plated infantry and fire back with skilled marksmen. A diverging force of Horde soldiers will attempt to sneak around Stromgarde and exploit a weakness in the city’s walls. The Alliance must hold out for as long as they can. The winning faction will receive two victory points towards the accumulated total. D20 - Shamanistic Showdown: *Alliance and Horde players will face off at the Circle of Inner Binding. Both factions will protect their shamans as they vie for the favor of the elements. The prevailing faction will unleash elemental fury on their opponents and put a decisive end to the siege. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Contacts The following have volunteered as contacts for the campaign. Participating guilds are not limited to this list. Alliance *Maethor - Hand of the Goddess *Aeriyth - The Highguard *Maxen - The First Regiment *Vince - The Warbound Brotherhood *Moorwhelp - Clergy of the Holy Light Horde *Banshih - Undercity Nexus *Tendael - The Fireborne *Sibelius - The Legion of Vengeance *Alorinis - The Dawnfury Concordant *Gargarok - The Kor’kron Legion *Thandys - Harbingers of Discord If you would like to have your name listed, please reply to this thread or send Tendael or Maxen a whisper in-game. Participating Guilds Alliance *The Eagle's Legion *Clergy of the Holy Light *The Highguard *The First Regiment *The Warbound Brotherhood Horde *The Legion of Vengeance *Undercity Nexus *The Kor'kron Legion *The Fireborne *The Dawnfury Concordant *Harbingers of Discord Gallery highlandsmarchmap.jpg|A map of the highlands campaign. Category:Events Category:RP-PvP Category:Arathi Highlands